


Like a shotgun, needs an outcome

by Ocean_Dementia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Dementia/pseuds/Ocean_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would be the last lesson he can teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a shotgun, needs an outcome

如同枪械--需要释放  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
。。三观不正的gun play梗。。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

多弗朗明哥说，[想要拖延时间的话，就把嘴张开。] 他把枪管像指节一样摩挲过面前人的脸颊，柔和而缓慢，带着惑人的温存。即使浑身血污，而且由于伤痛和身体上的极度疲惫不住地喘息，这个年轻男人的眼里仍然有着不肯屈服的傲岸神色和强行抑制的怒意，像是冰凉窗面透出的风暴将至。戏弄这份虽然已经全然溃败但依然有着暗地危险的力量无疑犹如用指尖去撩拨火苗，不小心或许还是会被灼伤，可是在即将终结一切的此刻，涌遍全身的躁动需要一种特别的释放。

罗的身体在听到他那句话的一瞬间暂时的一僵，眼睫上掠过让人不易察觉的一丝战栗，这让他心情上更是涌起需要继续的欲念，他把枪口抵在他的嘴唇上，这张在面对他的时候，永无笑意的嘴唇，冰冷，紧抿，带着刀锋一样的锐意。他会让它的反抗变成屈服，因为无助而柔软。罗看着他，近在咫尺的眼睛里充满不甘的愤恨，但他能看出那个该死鬼灵精脑子里部件的转动，他会用一时的屈从去换取和他的周旋。

他不等他再转变主意就把枪管抵着他的嘴滑了进去，让他尝到金属和火药的味道，一线距离的死亡的味道。罗本能的想后退避开，他攥住那凌乱如黑羽的头发把他固定住，微笑着看着眼前人隐藏不住的屈辱和愤恨的表情。他把枪管在他嘴里不怀好意的搅动着，迫使他无法不用舌头裹住枪管让它不能更深入，那生涩又费力的样子让他心里如同火灼一般，忍不住更恶意的把枪在他口腔里抽插起来，时而回旋轻按时而急促进退。罗双眸着火一般，然而不由自主地因为吞咽困难而微微仰起颈，唾液濡湿着枪身，顺着他的嘴角，延下长长发亮的水痕。

他说，声音深沉低柔如耳语，[你享受惩罚，在你面对我的那一刻你应该就清楚，竭尽全力惹怒我，就是想要得到这种后果，只有凌虐，才会给你带来快感，因为你永远无法原谅自己由于不够强大而导致的失败。]

他把枪往他喉咙深处挺入，狠狠的侵犯进去。他看到他围绕在枪身的嘴唇变得湿润而红肿，充满恨意的眼眸也因为喉头被哽住而浮满雾气，不得不为了抑制反胃而吮吸着枪身，声息变得溃乱又破碎。欲望像被点燃的火索一样迅速烧灼他的下腹，他把枪抽出，带着水迹的滑腻，缓缓描摹过脖颈，胸膛，下腹，直到滑入双腿，隔着布料顶住下身。罗的身体在他的枪下绷紧，强忍着颤栗。

他带着猎食者的微笑，用枪轻轻按压，感觉底下身体如同电流窜过一样的抖动，他说，[我们可以继续。]

罗看着他，他眼里有着让人意外的沉着，他说，[想从施虐中榨取一些剩留的胜利感是一件很可悲的事情。] 语气里的讽刺让他心里的怒火和欲火交缠着燃烧得更旺。

他托起他的下颌，[我会让这张嘴动得不那么可厌。]

即使知道这份不做反抗，强忍的柔顺只是一时的权宜之计，还是忍不住想要去掠夺和征服。再硬质的精神里也有击破点，他会利用他的一时屈从，让他用另一种方式全然溃败，这也是他需要的释放。

他用没有持枪的手抚摸罗的脸颊，感觉血液在手指上粘腻，枪口揉弄着他的下身，缓缓地转动着圈子。他注视着罗的神情，直到看到他咬住唇，避开自己的目光，呼吸开始变得错乱，身体抑制不住的颤抖，修长的双腿肌肉紧绷，在企图退缩的同时又不意间迎合着他手上枪械撩拨的韵律。

他说，[没有人比我更理解你所需要的，你会明白你真正的归属。]

这是他最后能教会他的。

fin.


End file.
